Glaucoma is one of the most frequent ocular diseases which prevalence averages about 2% which is increasing with the aging of the population. Despite the wide advances in the medical and surgical managements of glaucoma, it still leads to clinical blindness in 1% to 30% of the patients, depending on the racial group and the country. So, there is a permanent need in the art for new molecules for the treatment of glaucoma (see for example Cedrone C. et Al., 2008).